Green Light and Spam
by Ri-kun
Summary: What would happen if you were traveling down the road with nothing to do, and somebody started quoting Dr. Seuss? Make a parody, of course!


Snape I Am

by Ri-kun

and the

Death Eaters

_I am Snape!_

_I am Snape!_

_Snape I Am!_

**That Snape I Am!  
That Snape I Am!**

**I do not like that Snape I Am!**

_Do you like Green Light and Spam?_

**I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

**I do not like Green Light and Spam!**

_Would you like them here or there?_

**I would not like them here or there.**

**I would not like them anywhere.**

**I do not like Green Light and Spam.**

**I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

_Would you like them on the cart?_

_Would you like them in the dark?_

**I do not like them on the cart.**

**I do not like them in the dark.**

**I do not like them here or there.**

**I do not like them anywhere.**

**I do not like Green Light and Spam.  
I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

_Would you eat them on the Mark?_

_Would you eat them with a hart?_

**Not on the Mark.**

**Not with a hart.**

**Not on the cart!**

**Not in the dark!**

**I would not eat them here or there.**

**I would not eat them anywhere.**

**I would not eat Green Light and Spam!**

**I would not eat them, Snape I Am!**

_Could you? Would you? With a potion?_

_Eat them! Eat them! Have the notion!_

**I would not, could not, with a potion.**

_You may like them on a broom._

_You may like them in the Room!_

**I would not, could not, in the Room!**

**Leave me be. Not on a broom!**

**I do not like them on the Mark.**

**I do not like them with a hart.**

**I do not like them on the cart.**

**I do not like them in the dark.**

**I do not like them here or there.**

**I do not like them anywhere.**

**I do not like Green Light and Spam**

**I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

_The Train! The Train!_

_The Train! The Train!_

_Could you, would you, on the Train?_

**Not on a train. Not on a broom.**

**Leave me be, Snape. Give me some room!**

**I would not, could not, on the Mark.**

**I could not, would not, with a hart.**

**I will not eat them on the cart.**

**I will not eat them in the dark.**

**I will not eat them here or there.**

**I will nto eat them anywhere.**

**I do not like Green Light and Spam!  
I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

_Say!_

_With a wand?_

_Here with a wand!_

_Would you, could you, with a wand?_

**I would not, could not, with a wand!**

_Would you, could you, on the Lake?_

**I would not, could not, on the Lake!**

**Not with a wand. Not on a broom.**

**Not on the Mark. Not with a hart.**

**I do not like them, Snape, you see!**

**Not on the cart. Not in the dark.**

**Not on the Train. Not on the Lake.**

**I will not eat them here or there.**

**I do not like them anywhere!**

_You do not like Green Light and Spam?  
_

**I do not like them, Snape I Am!**

_Could you, would you, with a Snitch?_

**I would not, could not, with a Snitch!**

_Would you, could you, with a witch?_

**I could not, would not, with a Snitch.**

**I will not, will not, with a witch!**

**I will not eat them with a Snitch.**

**I will not eat them with a witch.**

**I would not, could not, on the Lake!**

**Not with a wand. Not on a broom.**

**Not on the Mark. Not with a hart.**

**I do not like them, Snape, you see!**

**Not on the cart. Not in the dark.**

**Not on the Train. Not on the Lake.**

**I will not eat them here or there.**

**I do not like them ANYWHERE! **

**I do not like Green Light and Spam.**

**I do not like them, Snape I Am.**

_You do not like them, so you say._

_Try them! Try them! And you may!_

_Try them and you may, I say!_

**Snape, if you will let me be.**

**I will try them.**

**You will see.**

_dramatic pause_

**Say!**

**I like Green Light and Spam!**

**I do! I like them, Snape I Am.**

**I would eat them with a Snitch!**

**I would eat them with a witch!**

**I will eat them on the Train.**

**I will eat them on the Lake.**

**With a wand. On a broom.**

**On the Mark. With a hart.**

**I will eat them on the cart. I will eat them in the dark.**

**I will eat them here or there. I will eat them ANYWHERE!**

**I do so like Green Light and Spam.**

**Thank you! Thank you, Snape I Am!**

Done in loving memory of Dr. Seuss. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Dr. Seuss, along with Warner Bros.

Immitation is the sincerest form of flattery! Dial 1-800-DONT-SUE!


End file.
